History Repeating Itself
by babynarry
Summary: Peeta and Katniss's daughter is a handful so they send her off to district four with Annie Cresta and her son.Pleae read! FinnickxAnnie!
1. Chapter 1: District Four

My name is Annemarie Primrose Mellark. My dad is Peeta Mellark and my mum is Katniss Mellark. I'm fourteen almost fifteen. My younger brother Cinna is only six. Yes I know all about my Parents role in the hunger games and the rebellion though I didn't get the info from them. I got Haymitch extremely drunk and made him spill. I'm walking home from my daily antics and it's around twelve at night. Its mid summer so there isn't school to worry about. I was supposed to be home at nine but I went out with some friends, Vick, Rory, and Posy to be exact. I try to walk into our house in the victor's village silently but I hear stirring when I walk in. My dad, in his pajama comes flying around the corner with a bat.

"Dad you don't play baseball" I say leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"Annemarie Primrose Mellark where the hell where you?" Dad says obviously worried but mad. I can tell he's mad because he said my whole name when I only go by Annie.

"Out with friends, don't freak" I say slouching.

"That's the sixth time this week and its only Wednesday. Who were you with?" He asks, and then my mother comes in behind him hands on hips.

"Hawthorne's" I say weakly, I know my dad doesn't like the Hawthorne's because of Gale but Gale is in another district.

"That's it Annie! Your mother and I have had enough of this" dad says mad.

"Ohh I'm scared" I mock him. I don't like how they treat me like a child still.

"I'm sending you to district four for the rest of the summer!" dad raises his voice.

"What?" I scream. District four? That's not fair! I have a life and friends!

"Go to bed Annie" He says but I stay not budging. He notices my defiance and comments, "Standing there isn't going to change this Annie. It' final, go to bed." He says strictly.

I go upstairs and into my room. Ugh. I get into my pajamas and lay in my big bed, the room light up by the windows. I try to keep awake but sleep takes over me.

I wake up around ten am and sleepily walk over to my bathroom. I take a hot shower, using my beach scented shampoo and products. I guess that one good thing about going to four, I love water and the smell of the beach. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I look into my mirror at my jet black hair and deep blue eyes. I walk back into my room and put on jeans and a tee shirt. I leave my thin hair down and wavy. I walk down the steps wanting breakfast.

I stride into the kitchen and see my mum on the phone and my dad playing tag with Cinna though his fake leg slows him. I get milk and a banana for breakfast, sitting at the table across from my mum on the phone. I listen to her side of the conversation.

"Really?" pause. "That's great" pause. "No it's fine, I'm sure they will get along" pause, laugh. "Let's hope. Okay, thank you so much Annie" pause, hang up. She must have been talking to Annie Cresta Odair.

"What was that about?" I ask my mouth full of banana and milk.

"You'll be staying with Annie and her son Finn" mum says staring at me blankly.

"What kind of name is Finn?" I ask, I really like the name but feel the need to make my mum mad.

"It's short for Finnick; they named him after his dead dad who kept me alive. Learn a little bit of respect Annie" mum says angrily. Apparently I hit home with that one.

"Mum?" I ask in a softer voice.

"What Annie?" she says, her eyes softening.

"Did you name me after Annie Cresta?" I ask. I always wondered if that's where I got my name or if it was a mishap.

"Yes, you're named after her. Go pack your bags for the rest of the summer, you're heading off tonight" mum says.

I go up to my room and pack a lot of shorts knowing its warm in four and quite a few tank tops. I put a couple pairs of jeans and tee shirts in too. I sneak into my mum's room while she's down stairs. I walk over to the oak dresser and slide the top drawer open silently. I look in and find what I was looking for. I take a couple pairs of lace underwear, not needing a bra because I stole one earlier and I lip out of her room unnoticed. I put the things in my bag and pack a couple more small things.

I'm looking in the bathroom for my swim suit when I see a locket sitting on the counter. I pick it up and see the gold clasp and open it. Inside is a white pearl. I decide I like it and slip it in my bag.

I finally find three swim suits, all bikinis, one grey, one black, and one blue like my eyes. I pack them all and decide to change into something better looking. I put on blue skinny jeans, ripped at the knees and a small place on my upper thigh. I put on a black tank top resembling a corset.

I put on a grey hoodie and decide to do my makeup for once. I don't usually wear make up but oh well. I put really simple stuff, nothing too dark and roll on Chap Stick.

My mum comes in my room and tells me to get my bag and come down stairs. I do as told and go down the steps and into the living room. I see my brother, dad, and mum waiting for me. I give Cinna a hug and give my dad a half hearted hug too. My mum embraces me and sends me off to get the cab.

When I walk into the driveway I see Haymitch is in the cab waiting for me. 'oh yay' I think. I put my bag in the trunk and slide in next to Haymitch ready for the drive to the train station.

"Hi sweetheart" He says obviously drunk.

"Hey Mitch" I say creating quite the pun and Haymitch can't help but laugh a little. He is one of the few adults I get along with, probably because he treats me like an adult.

"Nice one" he winks and a smile spreads across my face. "So our rebellious teen is staying out too late. Shame on you" He brings his face into a fake pout.

"I know so horrible, right?" I say rolling my eyes. The rest of the ride is silent.

We get to the train station and Haymitch hugs me and I get on the train and am leaded to my cart. I fall asleep and am awoken by someone telling me I'm at my stop. I hop off with my bag and look around the crowed train station. A women with dark hair and piercing greens eyes waves at me, then I recognize its Annie. I walk over and receive a hug and exchanging of hi and how are you before we get in her car and are off to her house.

We pull into a drive way to a huge white house on the edge of the sand and water. The house is beautiful, three stories and wide. It has beautiful balconies and large windows looking out into the sea. I get out of the car and stare at the house.

"Nice isn't it?" Annie says.

"Yeah" I agree. We walk inside and I set my bag down in the living room and I sit at the kitchen counter while she makes lemonade.

"Finn will be home soon, he went out with a friend." She says then hands me the drink I take a sip and continue talking to her.

"So if I'm right Finn is how old?" I ask just wanting to know if I'm stuck with an annoying six year old. Something about the name Finn hints that he is younger.

"Oh he is turning sixteen this week, he's growing up so fast" Annie says sipping her lemonade. Oh, so he's older than me. Good, no children around.

"Oh, cool. Is that him?" I ask pointing to a picture of a bronze haired boy about my age swimming in the ocean.

"Yes that Finn" She smiles. I walk closer to the picture and examine it. From the pictures I've seen of Finnick Finn looks a lot like him. I set the picture down and return to my seat. Maybe Finn won't be so bad.

It's getting late and Finn isn't home yet so I decide to go to bed. Annie shows me to my room. I walk in to the pale blue walls and soft yellow sheets on the bed. There are two double French doors opening onto a balcony that over looks the ocean. I unpack my bags and get into my pajamas. I look through my bags for my cell phone and laptop.

I throw my phone onto the bed and bring the laptop onto the bed with me. I pull up my last chat I had, it was with Rory Hawthorne. I really liked talking to Rory; he was nice and told me all about my aunt Prim. I decide to try and chat him.

Hey

He replies almost immediately.

Hi kiddo.

Rory always called me kiddo or some funny nickname but I didn't mind.

How is 12?

I really don't want to admit it but I miss 12 already.

Good, Cinna is hyper as always. How is 4?

Oh Cinna, he is always full of energy.

4 is so pretty! I like it here, can't believe mum and dad thought this was punishment. Don't tell them that though!

I like 4 so far but if my parents knew they would sweep me up and take me away.

Would I tell on you like that;) so how is the most handsome Odair?

I'm guessing he is talking about Finn; Rory is always trying to get me a boyfriend. At one point he even considered sending me to another district to look for one suitable enough!

I haven't met Finn yet, is he really that good looking?

I knew Rory would tell me if he was good looking or not without sugar coating it. I always had his help with choosing who I liked.

I guess you will have to see for your self little nip. Good night

It's hilarious that he calls me little nip. He got the nickname because he said I'm so much like my mum and his brother Gale called my mum Catnip.

Good night Rory.

I decided to try and online chat my best friend Olivia. I saw her online and before I could send a message to her I received one from her.

Where are you, I came by today but your mum said you won't be back until school starts!

Woops, I forgot to tell her where I was going.

Sorry I forgot to tell you Livy. I'm in district 4 because I got in trouble again..

I have no idea how she is going to react because she acts like a big sister sometimes.

Did they just ditch you on the beach?

Oh, wow Livy. Just like you, a confused blonde.

No! I'm at my mom's friend house with her son. Have you heard of the Odair family?

It's almost impossible to not know about a rebel family. We learn about it in school but it's pretty vague.

OMG! YOU'RE STAYING AT FINNICK'S HOUSE? EEEKK!

Oh great maybe I shouldn't have told her that part.

He goes by Finn. I haven't met him yet, no I don't know if he's hot so back off!

I knew she was going to bother me about Finn's looks.

Oh okay. Well I'm about to head to bed but Annie, be good? I know you feel all rebellious but just be you! Be sweet you, the nice you! At least think about it. Night Annie.

I closed my computer and lay down. I guess I have been pretty rude lately. I don't want Finn or Annie to think I'm rude! That's it I'm going to be nice, good. And at that I feel asleep.

I wake up to light pouring into my room through the big windows. I get up and take a short shower. I get dressed in shorts and a tee shirt. I brush my hair quickly and jog down the steps into the living with about seven couches, all beach themed.

I walk into the kitchen and sit at the counter. Annie greets me and hands me a plate of bacon and eggs. I finish my bacon and wash it down with milk.

"Where's Finn?" I ask wondering if he will ever show up.

"Did I hear my name?" I hear someone call from upstairs, must be Finn.

"Finn come down you have guests!" Annie called upstairs then returned to me.

"He takes an hour getting ready" She rolls her eyes laughing. She picks up my plate and puts it into the soap filled sink.

"Sorry did I hear you saying I take a long time? You take hours upon hours mom" I hear a voice joke behind me.

I spin around to see who I'm guessing is Finn. He has bronze hair that is slicked back but still high up. He has eyes green like the sea in dim light. He is really tall compared to me though I am pretty short (thanks mum). He has a fairly muscular build.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Finn" He smiles holding his hand out and I shake it.

"Hey, I'm Annie" I smile.

"Why don't you two take a walk, Finn Johanna and Leslie will be here soon" Annie smiles so we walk out onto the beach. We are walking along the sand, next to the water.

"Who's Leslie?" I ask. I know Johanna is my mum's friend but I've never heard of Leslie.

"Johanna's daughter, they are coming for my birthday along with a couple other people." Finn says.

"You're turning 16, right?" I ask looking up at Finn.

"Yeah and you are how old little one?" he nudges my arm with his elbow smiling.

"14" I lightly push him playfully.

"Oh is it going to be like that?" Finn says trying to be serious but a smile taking over. I can tell by the look in his eyes he's planning something.

"What?" I say hesitantly.

"Like…this!" He says throwing me over his shoulder and spinning around.

"Stop it!" I try to be serious but it comes out as a laugh. Finn falls sending both of us into the sand. We both start laughing and I shove Finn playfully again. He lunges towards me and I get up to run and he's chasing me. Soon enough he has me cornered between him and the ocean.

"You go in easy or I drag you in, your choice" Finn smiles ready to throw me into the water.

"Well…" I say then splash him and he tackles me into the water! We fall down splashing each other and laughing like crazy. We finally get out completely soaked. Finn shakes the water of his hair onto me and I push him back into the water laughing.

Then we both hear two voices, "I though seeing seals was rare" one girl says.

"Yeah me two, they really do act retarded" a guy agrees jokingly. Then I realize the kids are probably talking about me and Finn splashing like idiots.

"Oh shut up Leslie!" Finn says getting up and throwing the girl into the water too!

"Do I have to force you in too Landon?" I hear Finn say to the boy.

"I'm going" the boy says as he flops into the water. After a splash war between all of us we sit up on the dock drying under the sun.

"Okay guys this is Annie, Annie this is Landon and Leslie. Leslie is Johanna's kid and Landon is her twin brother" Finn says and we all smile and say hi.

I look at Landon and Leslie and I can definitely tell they are twins now. Leslie has pixie cut bleach blonde hair that flips out at the end; Landon has darker blonde hair that is cut the normal boy length. They both have wide set brown eyes and dark lashes. Leslie is outgoing and kind of has a cruel sense of humor, Landon isn't as outgoing but I get the hint that he has a temper.

"Guys come on in!" We hear Annie call for us and we all decide to race. Leslie wins the race but fights with Landon witch one won. Finn called a tie and we went inside.

We walk in to the living room, some of the couches filled with adults. I see Annie and this other woman with wide set brown eyes and shorter blackish brown hair, it must be Johanna.

"Hey kids" Annie smiles at all of us, they takes a second look and sees were still damp. "Why are you wet?" She asks looking at Finn. I blush and look down. I get my blush from my mum, she blushes at everything and so do I.

"Annie and I got into a water fight and then Leslie and Landon joined in" Finn says with a smile.

"Joined? You practically forced me!" Leslie punches Finn in the arm.

"Okay, okay guys it's no big deal. Since you're already wet why don't you all go swimming? In swim suits" She offers we all agree and head upstairs. I change into my grey swim suit because it shows the least.

I run down stairs to see everyone already outside. I walk out and run over to the dock where they are all sitting on the edge. When I approach Finn turns around and Landon whistles and I blush yet again.

"I saved you a seat" Finn says patting to the place next to him. I sit down and start swinging my legs.

I look over at Leslie and she has a bright green one piece on. Finn has greenish board shorts the color of his eyes. Landon has grey board shorts on that have a hint of blue to them.

"Hey Leslie do you see that?" Finn says pointing into the water.

"See what?" Leslie asks leaning forward; she is on the other side of Finn.

"I believe…..it's a …SEAL" He yells pushing Leslie in. She screams and splashes him but stays in the water.

"Hey Annie" Finn says turning to me.

"Yeah?" I say and a smile spreads over Finn's face, "No!" I shout but he pushes me into the water too. Landon jumps in with Finn and we all stand there in the waist high water.

"Let's go farther out" Finn says and no one objects so I don't either. We start wading through the ocean, deeper and deeper. Finally the water is up to our shoulders but we keep going. We finally get to the point where we have to swim to stay up. Everyone is a better swimmer than me but I can manage.

"I will be right back guys" Landon says swimming back towards land.

"Do you surf Finn?" Leslie asks and they have a conversation about surfing but I'm not really listening.

Then I feel something brush against my foot and I just brush it off, it's probably only Finn. Then I notice Finn and Leslie are too far away from me to brush against my foot. I look down and see a grey figure swimming around my feet. Of course my first thought is 'shark!'

I scream and start thrashing, not knowing how to handle a shark. "Finn!" I scream. He runs over (we must have subconsciously gone closer to land) and throws me over his shoulder and starts running calling for Leslie to get out of the water then all of a sudden comes to a halt.

He sets me down, "What are you doing?" I ask, we still aren't to shore or far enough from the shark for my taste.

"Annie, look at your shark" He laughs and points behind me. I turn not really wanting to see but when I turn I see Landon in his grey shorts laughing.

"Not funny!" I yell, I can't believe he did that. I'll never trust him again!

"Oh Finn save me!" Leslie mocks me in a high pitched tone pressing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

Landon runs over and leans her back the makes a ridiculous try at a provocative face and makes a kiss face at Leslie.

"Stop it!" I say slightly laughing but blushing. Did I really call for Finn like that?

"Dinner time" We hear Annie call.

Everyone starts walking back but I hesitate for a second.

"Oh come on shark bait" Finn says.

I chase Finn back to the house proclaiming, "Shark bait, really?"

We all went inside and Annie told us that dinner was on the kitchen counter. We walked over and Annie had made fish and chips. I've never had fish but Finn said it was good so I tried it. It was really good!

When we were putting our plates in the sink there was a knock at the door and we all went to it. I saw a guy I recognized as Gale, a woman, and a boy about my age.

"Hi Gale" Annie said and welcomed them all in. Gale said hi to Finn and the rest of us but stopped at me.

"You're Peeta's kid aren't you?" He asked, I was scared and didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"I can tell, those blue eyes are hard to miss." He said almost angry. I knew Gale used to like my mum but know I was worried for me. Did he think I was horrible because I was Peeta's kid? Oh well, I don't know why I should care.

"What's your name?" He asks looking down at me.

"Annie" I manage to get out softly.

"Nice to meet you Annie" He says and it sounds like he almost hisses. He walks away and the boy my age walks up.

We shake hands and he says, "Sorry about my dad, I'm Sebastian" He smiles, he has dark brown short hair and grey eyes like Gale. I see what must be his mum and notice she has brown hair and brown eyes. She looks older than Gale but not by much. I think I hear her says her name is Paylor.

Finn suggests we all go swimming again and no one disagrees again. We still have our swim suits on except for Sebastian who runs up stairs to change while the rest of us head outside. Finn says it's not good to swim in the ocean near dark which it almost is because you can't any animals that are approaching. We agree to get in the pool but Leslie says it's too cold though ends up going in because Finn pushes her.

I start walking around the edge of the pool and I see Sebastian walk out in dark blue board shorts. I keep walking around the edge of the pool.

I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind and it makes me jump.

"You're going in shark bait one way or another" Finn laughs his head right by my ear.

"Fine, but….you're going in too!" I say pulling Finn and me into the water. I'm sure we make a big splash because Finn tried to get away but I kept my grip on him.

It's getting dark out so the pool lights are on, I like it when the pool lights come on, I don't know why though. Finn and I start splashing each other then he throws me over his should and gets out of the pool with me still hanging on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I laugh. He runs onto the beach and spins around again and again making me dizzy. Out of the corner of my eye while I'm being spun I see Sebastian doing the same thing to Leslie. Finally Finn drops me into his arms like you would hold a baby and takes off running, I see Sebastian running with Leslie the same way. I'm laughing until I see Finn is heading for the dock.

"No!" I yell at Finn but it doesn't come across strict because I start laughing. Finn and Sebastian reach the edge of the dock and throw me and Leslie off into the freezing water. I'm disoriented by the spinning and I open my eyes under water. Everything is murky and I look around, not sure which way is up. It seems like the under water scenery is spinning and I can't get a handle on it. I finally come up and take a big breath in, Leslie is already climbing back onto the dock. I follow suit.

Once I get on the dock I turn to Finn, "You're a jerk, you know that?" I say and he just smiles.

"Oh come on shark bait don't be mad at me" He smiles and I shove him.

"Let's see you two go in that freezing water!" Leslie is obviously madder than me.

"Fine" Finn smiles and him and Sebastian jump in and then float on their backs smiling. Leslie is upset they aren't affected by the cold. Finn and Sebastian go under water to see who can hold their breath longer and Annie taps on my shoulder, motioning to stay quiet.

"Shh, I saw them throw you in. Pour this on them" She smiles, a huge bucket of ice next to her. Leslie and I exchange glances and take the bucket thanking her.

"I win" Finn says as he and Sebastian come up at the same time. He looks up and sees me and Leslie holing the bucket over them. "Oh no" He says.

"Leslie, do seals like ice?" I ask smirking.

"Yes" She smiles as we dump the bucket of ice onto Finn and Sebastian. They both climb out of the water shaking, hands full of ice. Leslie and I take off running, Sebastian and Finn throwing ice while running towards us. Sebastian finally tackles Leslie in the sand and they start fighting, Leslie not wanting ice all over her. Finn finally takes me down laughing.

"Got you" He smiles, we crashed into the sand him propped up over me. He holds a piece of ice out and I bite it, taking it in my mouth laughing.

"You win" I smile and Finn rolls over and lies on his back next to me. I look over and Leslie and Sebastian are cuddled up together. I smile at this, it's cute.

"Time to come in guys" Annie calls and we all get up, Landon is already inside. I guess he got tired of our antics. We all change and meet up in the living room.

"Let's go in the den" Finn says. We all agree and he takes us down to the basement. It's just a huge game room; this really is like a beach rental house. Landon and Sebastian start playing pool and Leslie tries to win at pinball.

"Want to play air hockey?" Finn asks. I've only played air hockey once at Haymitch's house. I agreed and we walked over to the hockey table. Finn won seven to five.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" Leslie asked, Landon didn't want to but the rest of us did so he went up to bed. It was probably around nine thirty. Finn pulls out a box of old tapes. We sort through them trying to find something. We come across a Hunger Games tape. None of us want to watch it, Finn, Leslie, and I's parents were in those sick games. Sebastian's dad wasn't but he helped with the rebellion.

We end up watching a horror movie and we all crowd onto the couch and Finn gets popcorn and hot chocolate. Finn is on my left side and Sebastian is on my right side, with Leslie beside him.

The movie is really suspenseful and everyone is cuddled up against each other.

Every one of us in on edge, we almost jump when Leslie says, "I have to use the restroom, and Annie come with me?" She asks and I nod and walk off with her.

We go into the bathroom and she says she really doesn't have to use the bathroom but the movie was getting to a really creepy part. We check our hair and minimal makeup in the mirror.

"You're so pretty Annie" Leslie smiles at me.

"So are you Leslie! Let's go back okay?" I suggest. She nods and we walk back into the den but Finn and Sebastian aren't in there. We look around a little.

"Finn, Sebastian?" I call then the lights go pitch black and Leslie and I both scream. I spin around not able to see.

I reach my hand out trying to find something to grab onto.

"Annie?" Leslie says, I answer then Leslie yelps and all goes silent.

"Leslie?" I whisper. No answer.

I keep walking around I bump into something and a small scream escapes my mouth before a hand flies over my lips followed by a Shh.

I keep quiet, not knowing what else to do. The hand moves gently from my lips to my cheek. I have no idea what to do but stay still. Then whoever leaves and I'm left stumbling and the light flip on, Finn and Sebastian looking confused by the door. Leslie isn't far away from me and she looks confused as do I.

"Not funny" I say guessing this was another joke from Finn and Sebastian.

"No you guys aren't funny, where did you go? We were worried" Finn says looking at us.

"Give it up guys we know it was you" Leslie huffs.

"No you guys give it up, where did you go?" Sebastian says looking from Leslie to me.

"Wait, you two didn't turn the lights off and grab us?" I say.

Finn and Sebastian shake their heads.

"Nope, I did" Landon smiles leaning against the closet.

"Landon you jerk!" Leslie screams. Leslie ends up chasing Landon out and we all sit down on the floor in a circle type shape.

"Truth or Dare" Sebastian suggests. We were trying to find a game to play, we all agree and Sebastian goes first since it was his idea.

"Leslie, truth or dare" Sebastian asks.

"Truth"

"You've kissed Finn before" Sebastian smiles and Leslie blushes, Finn just smiles.

"Not true" Leslie smiles, "Finn truth or dare"

"Dare" Finn smirks.

Leslie takes awhile to think but she gets a mischievous smile and says, "Kiss Sebastian on the hand" We all get a giggle out of this and Finn gives Sebastian's hand a peck.

"Annie truth or dare" Finn smiles at me.

"Truth" I say not wanting to do something gross at the moment.

"Annie have you ever been kissed" Finn asks.

I blush and look down and kind of whisper, "No" I look around and want the eyes off of me so I say, "Sebastian truth or dare"

"Dare"

I don't know what to say and I look to Finn for help, he mouths 'Kiss Leslie' I nod and say, "Kiss Leslie"

Sebastian smiles and Leslie blushes, Sebastian leans over to her and he presses his lips to hers. Leslie and Sebastian sit back in their seats and Sebastian says, "Finn truth or dare"

"Dare, again" Finn sighs.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Annie" Sebastian smiles.

"You want me to kiss my mum?" Finn asks.

"No Annie" Sebastian sighs, oh he means me. I blush and look down.

"Okay" Finn says but doesn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" Sebastian says looking at Finn.

"You never said I had to kiss her right at this moment" Finn says.

"Well to ask someone else truth or dare you have to follow through on your dare therefore continuing the game" Sebastian looks annoyed.

"I'm tired anyways, let's get some sleep guys" Finn says getting up, we all get up Sebastian upset.

Leslie and I will share a room and Landon, Finn, and Sebastian will share one. I'm at the door to the room Leslie and I are staying in when Finn grabs my arm.

"Oh, hey Finn" I smile looking up at him. I wonder why he didn't kiss me; I guess I'm not good enough for him.

"Goodnight Shark bait" Finn smiles at me, his hand still resting on my arm.

"Goodnight Finn" I smile. Finn leans down and presses his lips to mine softly.

"First kiss, huh" Finn says almost whispering.

"Yeah" I say. We just met today and he already kissed me, but I don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Prep

Author's Note: Okay so I'm sorry this is kind of short! I'll update soon but the chapters will be about this size instead of as big as the first chapter. I know I Left another Cliff hanger! Ahh! Okay thank you all for reviews and keep reviewing and don't hesitate to criticize and tell me what YOU want to happen. Also tell me if you want me to add more Sebastian and Leslie romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, or any Hunger Games character. I don't own Hunger Games either!

Chapter Two

"Goodnight Annie" Finn says then goes into his room. I walk into the room Leslie and I are sharing and sit on the bed. There are now two twin beds in the room instead of just one, they must have moved it up here when all the kids were outside.

"I saw that" Leslie smiled, sitting on her bed.

"What?" I asked lying and sat down on my bed looking at her.

"Finn kissed you" Leslie smiled.

"Sebastian kissed you" I retort.

"It was a dare" He looks down and blushes.

"Finn kissed me because of a dare too" I say just now realizing my words were true.

"Let's test that theory, for both of us. Wait, do you like Finn?" She asks.

I blush and smile, "Maybe, do you like Sebastian?" I ask wanting the topic off of me.

"Maybe, now let's get some sleep" Leslie says and we both lay down and I fall asleep quickly.

"Annie wake up, let's get you dressed up" I wake to Leslie leaning over me.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Six am" She looks down, guilty.

"Why six?" I ask. Is she crazy?

"I want to do your makeup, to impress Finn" She smiles. I look at her, no makeup unlike yesterday.

"Okay" I say trusting my newfound friend. She brings me into the bathroom and sits me down.

I feel different brushes run across my skin, and different liquids thicker than water. I feel something tug gently on my eyelashes. I also feel heat on my hair, she must be doing it.

After awhile of getting stiff in the chair and falling asleep twice I hear, "Done, take a look"

I spin around in the chair and open my eyes. What I see is not me, it can't be. My blue eyes look bluer and my lips are soft red, I have coral colors on my eyelids and a bronze blush, the color of Finn's hair. I smile and look at my hair. I have no idea how she did it but instead of my jet black hair I see light brown hair with the occasional blonde tip.

"Oh my gosh, I look great thank you so much Leslie!" I smile and hug her. She sends me to get dressed and I do. I put on jean shorts with my blue bikini underneath. I put my blue bikini top under a loose white v-neck. I put on the locket I found at home with the pearl in it. I show Leslie giving a little spin and she admires my looks as do I her.

We jog down the steps together talking. We walk into the kitchen Finn, Landon, and Sebastian laughing about something.

"Hey guys" Leslie smiles. She also dressed to impress Sebastian.

"Hey" Sebastian and Finn start but stop and stare at seeing us. Landon whistles and I blush but Leslie scoffs at him.

"You look great Annie" Finn smiles a little blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks" I smile blushing too.

"Leslie you look beautiful" Sebastian says smiling and Leslie giggles and we get to eating breakfast. We finish and Annie asks Finn to pick up some groceries alone. Once he is gone we get called to a meeting.

"Okay so Finn's surprise party is tomorrow. Who wants to distract him?" Annie says getting to business.

"Annie should, Finn likes her" Landon says. Did Finn tell him that?

"Oh okay, is that okay with you Annie?" Annie asks.

"Fine" I smile.

"Okay so everyone else will help set up, agreed?" She says.

"Agreed" We all say and disperse before Finn gets home.

"Home" Finn says walking in the door with his bags.

"Thanks sweetheart. Why don't you all go shopping today?" Annie suggests.

"Yes!" Leslie squeaks, I always got the feeling she would like shopping.

We all finally agree and get in Sebastian's car since he is already 17 and Leslie and Landon are 17 too, so I'm the youngest out of all of us.

We finally get to the mall and split up, girls and guys. Leslie says she wants to get Finn's birthday present first then we will look around. I brought my own money I earned from cleaning Haymitch's house multiple times. I don't mind cleaning his house because I think of Haymitch as a grandfather.

Leslie ends up buying Finn some new sneakers and a bright blue watch. Then we go into a dress shop.

"Why do we need dresses?" I ask not wanting to try on tons of stuff. I really don't mind looking good it's the effort it takes though I'm nowhere as bad as my mum.

"Because Annie said the last part of Finn's birthday was a dance on the beach, weren't you listening?" Leslie explains.

"Yeah I just forgot" I said lying. So maybe I did tune out once or twice in the meeting.

"Hi ladies, I'm Candice how may I help you" A woman store clerk with bleach blonde hair asked.

"Could you help us decide on dresses and heels for a dance, but we want to impress these guys a lot" Leslie explains.

"Of course, follow me" Candice smiles and leads us over to the dresses. She hands Leslie a coral pink strapless dress that went down to her ankles and Leslie immediately said she didn't like it. She wanted something shorter.

"Okay let's see" Candice replied.

She handed Leslie a sunset colored dress with oranges and pinks on it that went halfway down her thigh and was strapless and close fit top but flowy lace bottom.

While Leslie went to try it on Candice looked for a dress for me. She suggested I go with blacks and soft blues like my eyes, she also said coral would look good on my skin. She pulled out a beautiful dress. I went to try it on and looked at myself. The dress was close to my body, strapless, and barely went halfway down my thighs, it faded from black to dark blue to light blue with the black at the top and light blue at the bottom. The back had a piece cut out but replaced with white lace and the front was sweetheart neckline.

I walked out to Leslie and Candice and gave a slow spin.

"Beautiful, try these on" Candice smiled and handed me black round tip stilettos with sparkly gold bottoms. I put them on and my posture changed entirely for the better. I looked in the mirror and I loved what I looked like. I looked al Leslie and she looked great too. Leslie had on soft white gladiator sandals. I guess she didn't need heels because she was naturally tall.

We both complimented each other and changed back into our original clothes. We bought the dresses and Leslie said we needed to buy some makeup for tonight, I didn't understand why because Leslie had enough makeup when I saw it this morning. I didn't pay attention to what Leslie bought but we were out of the store fairly quick.

"We should go to the spa in here" Leslie's face lit up. I didn't want to let her down so I agreed. We went to a spa and got massages, our nails and toenails done, eyebrows waxed, a facial, and even cool fake tattoos and tanner. Once we were done we looked new and I liked the feeling. I felt my phone buzzing and opened it to see a new message.

From Finn: Hey are you guys done yet?

That's weird I don't remember getting his number.

Reply: Yeah meet us at the pretzel shop? I'm starving

From Finn: Yeah lunch is on me

Reply: On our way, and no way Finn I'm paying for you. It's your birthday remember?

From Finn: How about this, you can pay but you have to let me take you on a date before you leave?

Reply: I'd love that Finn, we are almost there, wait I see you!

We walked over to Sebastian, Finn, and Landon and all sat down. I bought Finn's pretzel and Sebastian bought one for Leslie, poor Landon, all alone. Finn and I sat at a table alone and Sebastian and Leslie got stuck with Landon.

"So you will let me take you on a date?" Finn smiled, sitting beside me.

"Yeah, is tomorrow okay?" I ask knowing Finn won't remember his birthday. He just seems to look past that kind of thing.

"I'd love that Annie" Finn says.

"So Finn I have a question" I say wanting to ask if he wanted to kiss me or if it was a dare.

"Shoot" He says waiting.

"Was kissing me a dare?" I ask looking down, I don't know why I asked that. I've only known him for like two days, now I sound obsessed.

"Well I did get dared to kiss you but I find I did it out of pure enjoyment" Finn smiles, I blush and smile back.

Thank you for the reviews once again! I'll be sure to update soon. Review more please though I won't require them to update


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Morning

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, please review more though! I will try to update every week day and once or MAYBE twice on the weekend. Thank you for the suggestions I'll be sure to use them in this chapter:3

Disclaimer: You know the drill ;)

Chapter Three

"Annie wake up" I hear Finn's voice whisper. I open my eyes to the darkness of the room. After the mall not much happened and I went to bed early. I could tell it wasn't morning but Finn was standing by the bed.

"What are you doing Finn?" I ask rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I looked over and Leslie is still asleep.

"I have a surprise; put your swim suit on. No arguing it's my birthday" Finn smiles and leaves the room. I don't want to fight with him so I go put my blue swimsuit on and brush my hair. I look in the mirror ad realize my hair has turned back to jet black. I guess the die Leslie used was temporary. I slip on some shorts and sneak out of the room. I see Finn in his board shorts smiling at me.

"Come on" He whispers as he grabs my hand and leads me to a staircase going up. I don't know how many fights we go up because the stairs are spiral.

"Where are we going" I ask while we are going up.

"Shh it's a surprise" he smiles still holding my hand. We finally get to a door and Finn pushes it open and we are on a high balcony outside that overlooks the ocean.

"Come on" Finn smiles and leads me down a ladder, what are we doing? We finally get to the ground and Finn starts leading me off and finally we are walking on the beach hand in hand.

"Finn what are we doing?" I ask laughing a little.

"Going somewhere, it wont take much longer" He smiles at me. When he smiles my stomach seems to warm and I'm sure I blush. We finally get to a cliff and Finn leads us up to the top. I look over and it's beautiful.

"Finn this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I say staring at the ocean.

"It comes a close second for me" Finn says.

"What is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" I ask, if it is better than this I want to see it.

Finn cups my face in his hands and smiles, "You Annie, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he says. I blush and smile.

"Really" I smile up at him.

"Yes, really" He smiles then let's go of my face. "Let's jump" He says looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Are you crazy" I almost yell, is he trying to kill me?

"Annie trust me, there is water. I'll be with you, we can jump together" He says grabbing my hand. We interlock fingers and I feel that heat in my stomach again.

"Together" I smile and Finn counts to three then we jump into the water. The water is surprisingly warm and beautiful blue. I open my eyes underwater and see Finn smiling.

I swim closer to him and we wraps his arms around my waist, still under water. I loop my arms around his neck and we stay like that, staring into each other's eyes.

We finally come up for air and move to a section in the water where our feet will touch the bottom but water still surrounds us. We stand still interlocked.

"You have beautiful eyes" I smile up at Finn blushing slightly.

"I was just about to tell you that" He laughs softly.

I smile and Finn traces my cheek with his and then traces my lips, then cups his hand over my cheek. I lean into the warmth of his hand. Finn cups my face and lifts my face up to see his. I can see the sun turning pink are orange shades signaling sunrise and I look into Finn's sea blue eyes. I bring my right hand up to touch his cheek gently. He pulls me closer to him, our bodies pressed against each other I could feel the heat of his skin against mine. I bring both of my hands around his neck and Finn wraps his hands around my waist. I can smell his cologne being this close, it smells sweet and inviting. I look at his hair shimmering in the faint sunlight. Everything feels and looks perfect, the air grows comfortably warm and I lay my right hand on Finn's chest. His chest is coated in muscle and warm to the touch. I look at him intensely studying my face and I start to feel a little self conscious but then our eyes meet and I can't pull my gaze from his.

Finn slowly brings his face closer to mine and looks into my eyes questioning. I nod knowing what his eyes asked, he wanted to kiss me. He pressed his lips to mine and I did the same. Everything seemed to stop and nothing mattered but us, right here, right now. His soft lips pressed harder against mine and I never wanted this to stop.

Leslie's POV!

I woke up and couldn't find her and Sebastian couldn't find Finn so we went looking. We checked every room in the house and decided to go outside and check. We searched the pool, the beach and I remembered the cliffs so we ran off looking for them.

When we finally saw them they didn't see us. They were standing in the water interlocked, Sebastian giggled and I yelled off the cliffs to them.

"Well look-y there Finn and Annie making out" I yelled. I could clearly see Annie blush like she always did and Finn blushing too.

Finn's POV!

I finally got a real kiss with Annie, alone and what happens? Leslie ruins it. I can see Annie blushing and I blush a little too. Were we really making out?

Annie and I walk back onto the beach with Sebastian and Leslie and we all sit down, Annie and I staying close with Leslie and Sebastian following suit.

"So are you two official now?" Leslie smirked. I didn't know the answer because I didn't exactly ask Annie liked I planned to, we just kissed but it felt like so much more. I look to Annie and she gives me the same questioning look I give her so I decide on what I must do.

I take Annie's hand in mine and look her in the eyes, "Annie will you be my girlfriend?" I ask and she blushes but nods her heads and smiles. Sebastian whoops and then I think of something.

"So are you and Sebastian dating?" I say getting Leslie back but sadly she brushes it off.

"Yup" She smiles. Then Leslie gets a devilish smile and opens her mouth to talk.

Annie (Cresta)'s POV!

I heard the door bell ring and walked from the kitchen to the door. I opened the door to see Finn's Cousin Hannah.

"Hi Hannah, set your bags down and I'll get them later. Why don't you join most of the kids outside? In fact I'll walk you out there" I smile and Hannah agrees. She sets down her bag and we walk outside starting small chat when on the beach I see Finn and Annie kissing, or making out and Sebastian and Leslie doing the same thing.

"Finnick Ryan Odair" I scream enraged. Finn and Annie pull away both heavily blushed. This will end here and now.

Author's note: Cliff hanger I know! But don't worry I'll update tomorrow possibly later today


End file.
